Hold Me
by sami-the-gleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine being cute and adorable and cuddly. FLUFF.


**Hi guys. This is only my second story so be nice- but reviews are appreciated and they help me get better at this whole writing thing. This is just something I thought of when I was listening to the radio with my friend (I hope you like it Devon). **

**Disclaimer: I, much to my displeasure, do not own glee or the song Hold Me by Jamie Grace**

KBKBKBKBKB

The late afternoon sun streams through the window, bathing me and Blaine in a warm golden glow. I simply breathe in and out listening to Blaine's heart beating, and the steady rise and fall of his chest under mine. I feel so peaceful and safe lying here, in the arms of the person I love. In Blaine's arms, nothing can hurt me.

Blaine stirs beneath me and I gently roll over so we are lying side by side. "Nnnng, Kuuuuurt." Blaine, still half asleep, wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. Humming contently, I snuggle into his warm embrace. Finally opening his beautiful hazel eyes, Blaine smiles softly and murmurs "I love you so much Kurt."

I feel my heart swell and I beam up at him. How can one person be so perfect and wonderful? How can this one man come into my life and be nothing at all like I dreamed but exactly what I wanted? I could never love anyone as much as I love Blaine and if I were to lose him I don't know what my life would be like. He saved me, he saved me from the feeling of loneliness that would well up in my heart when I felt like no one could ever understand what I went through. Blaine, even when he was a complete stranger, knew me better than any of the people I called my friends. Now, he is no longer a stranger that I met on the staircase of our competing school. He is the person I love and the person I need. "I love you too, Blaine. You are the most wonderful thing in my life and I will always love you. More than anything, I want to stay here with you forever. I never want to move from this spot."

"Kurt, if I could I would just hold you until the day I die. I want you in my arms and I want to be able to lean down and kiss you whenever I want and smell you all around me. I want you right by my side no matter what. One day, I want to marry you so everyone will know that I, Blaine Anderson, am the luckiest man in the world and I will never let you go."

At that precise moment my phone began to ring and, laughing, I rolled away from Blaine to pick it up. "What's wrong now Rachel?...Yes, I am assuming something's wrong...Why? Because I know you know better than to call me when I'm at Blaine's...Really? We couldn't schedule this for tomorrow?...Okay, okay. Blaine and I will be there soon...Bye Rachel." Groaning, I rolled back over to face Blaine, "Mr. Shue is calling an emergency meeting because he missed glee practice yesterday and never gave us an assignment for the week."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine groaned and sat up. "Does this mean we have to stop cuddling and drive over to McKinley?"

"Yes Blaine, it does." Sighing, I stretched and got out of bed. This is so stupid. I am missing time that could have been well-spent with Blaine because Mr. Shue can't wait a day to give us our assignment. Well, there is nothing to do about it now so, sighing once more, I grabbed my stuff and waited while Blaine grabbed his before we walked to the car.

KBKBKBKBKB

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I missed practice yesterday." Mr. Shuester walks in looking slightly disappointed. _Ha, I bet I know why. Ms. Pilsbury could not have approved of Mr. Shue serenading her in the hallway yesterday. _

"Did Ms. Pilsbury not enjoy being serenaded in the hallway, Mr. Shue?" I raise my eyebrows knowing I'm right.

"I...well...no. Not exactly. Which is why this week's assignment has to do with feelings. While singing can be a great way to publicly express your emotions, sometimes it is better to sing out your emotions in a private setting. This week I want each of you to sing to a friend, family member, or someone special. The catch is you have to sing to this person outside of school, in a private setting. And don't skip out on this guys, regionals are coming up and I want us to be ready."

Leaning back and smirking, Puck loudly says, "Mr. Shue? Can we leave now? The Puckasaurus has a lady to get back to."

"Yes, you can all go now," Mr. Shue sighs over a few exclamations of _Noah_. Picking up my bag, I walk quickly from the room

KBKBKBKBKB

I lie in Blaine's arms, our position exactly the same as yesterday, except we are in my room. Blaine breaks the silence and quietly asks "Why did you leave the meeting so quickly yesterday?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you," seeing Blaine's hurt expression I quickly continue, "about the assignment. I wanted to set everything up first." Not giving him a chance to ask, I roll over and hit play on my iHome. As the music starts to play, I snuggle back into Blaine's arms. When I am exactly where I want to be I softly start to sing in his ear.

_I've had a long day I just wanna relax_

_Don't have time for my friends, no time to chit-chat_

_Problems at my job, wonderin' what to do_

_I know I should be working but I'm thinking of You and_

_Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down_

_That's when Your smile comes around_

Smiling, I look up, and seeing Blaine smile as well, I continue with the song.

_Oh, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
>I can't imagine even loving You less<br>Lord, I love the way You hold me  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh whoa, I love the way You hold me<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I hold Blaine tighter to me, trying to show him that I mean every word I'm singing.

_Well You took my day and You flipped it around  
>Calmed the tidal wave and put my feet on the ground<br>Forever in my heart, always on my mind  
>It's crazy how I think about You all of the time<br>And just when I think I'm 'bout to figure You out  
>You make me wanna sing and shout<em>

_I'm so grateful and thankful for all You've done  
>Wish I could tell You in a short story or poem<br>But, all I have is my voice and this guitar  
>And You have my heart<em>

I am shocked to feel Blaine wiping the tears I didn't know escaped off my cheeks.

_Oh, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, every day, every day<br>Oh, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You make each and every day, oh-so-special!<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
>I can't imagine even loving You less<br>Lord, I love the way You hold me  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh whoa, I love the way You hold me<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh I love_

_I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me_

_I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me_

_I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me, hold me, hold me_

Finishingthe song, I lean in to give Blaine a sweet kiss, the taste of my tears mingling with the taste of pure _Blaine. _Pulling back slightly, I softly whisper "I love you."

KBKBKBKBKB

**So...yeah. I hope you liked it. Sorry for all the fluff. Reviews make Klaine love stronger. :)**


End file.
